Sophie oh Sophie
by serka
Summary: Terjebak pada keadaan yang tidak dinginkan seumur hidup. apa yang harus ku lakukan?


Presented by serka

***Sophie oh Sophie***

London, 1 januari 2012

05:01 am

Aku meraba-raba nakas disebelah kanan ranjangku, dengan mata yang masih tertutup kucoba mencari sebuah benda yang sedari tadi menggangguku dengan suara bisingnya. Yap, ponsel.

Astaga, orang gila mana sih yang menelpon dipagi buta begini, rutukku kesal sesaat sebelum suara renyah seorang pria berteriak kencang di seberang sana

"HAPPY NEW YEAR SWEETY PIE!"

Aku mendengus kecil, bagus. Orang gila itu ayahku sendiri.

"Dady.. dilondon sudah pukul 5 pagi.." ujarku diselingi kuapan pertanda aku masih butuh tidur.

"Astaga, kau benar.. maaf terlambat, baiklah.. kau bisa tidur lagi sweety pie kita bisa ngobrol setelah kau cukup tidur, bye.."

"Happy new year juga Dad, sampaikan salamku untuk Mom, Bye.."

Pip.

Aku berguling kearah kiri dan memeluk guling kesayanganku, eum.. kurasa guling ini memiliki wangi yang berbeda dari biasanya, ada yang aneh.

Susah payah kubuka kelopak mataku yang kiranya meronta-ronta memintaku untuk menutup,

Aku benar-benar terperangah dengan apa yang kulihat dan bisa kupastikan bibirku membulat saking tidak percayanya. sesosok pria kini tengah tertidur diranjang yang sama denganku, wajah polosnya menyembul dari selimut berwarna baby blue, selimut yang secara shah adalah milikku!.

awalnya aku berasumsi bahwa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi keyakinan itu diperkuat dengan predikat minus enam dikorneaku pastilah sosok itu hanyalah ilusi atau paling tidak khayalanku.

Dia bergerak sedikit, seolah jengah karena kupandangi intens dan matanya yang semula tertutup mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, cahaya lampu membiarkanku mengintip bola mata cokelat hazelnya, bukan Cuma itu.. hidungnya cukup indah dan komposisi itu ditambah dengan bibirnya yang sensual, aih benar-benar tampan.

"selamat pagi josy.." katanya serak tapi cukup lembut,

otak Pentium setengahku memacu cepat, meneriakan sesuatu dipikiranku, INI BUKAN MIMPI!

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" aku meloncat dari tempat tidur, seketika itu juga ngantukku hilang dengan ilmu judo seadanya kutendang perutnya yang telanjang hingga tersungkur kelantai marmer kamarku. Kudengar dia memekik pelan,

"DASAR MESUM!" teriakku emosi, tanganku bergerak memeriksa piyama yang kukenakan memastikan semua lengkap seperti saat pertama kali menempel ditubuhku

Kemudian mengamit kacamata tebal diatas nakas yang tak lama beralih membingkai mata minusku.

Pemuda asing itu masih meringis pelan sembari terbatuk-batuk lirih, selimut baby blue yang membelit tubuhnya sedikit tersingkap. Oh tuhan, dia benar-benar tak memakai apapun dibaliknya.

"kenapa kau kasar sekali Josy.. padahal tadi malam kau sangat baik padaku"

Dia menggaruk punggungnya yang tadi berpantulan dengan lantai karena tendanganku sementara otakku serasa berputar-putar,

tadi malam katanya.. tunggu dulu, apa yang kulakukan semalam? Aku ini gadis berumur 15 tahun, ralat. 15 tahun 4 bulan. Apa masuk akal aku telah menghabiskan malam dengan seorang pemuda yang kurasa lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku?

Aku adalah Josephine Kim, putri dari HeadMaster of Cordova Junior Highschool, yah. Sebenarnya hanya itu bagian hidupku yang terdengar-cukup-fantastis, mengingat kembali bagaimana aku, rupaku. Percayalah jika kau mencari anak kelas sepuluh dengan predikat Freak, aku bisa menjadi kandidat utama.

Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa banyak orang berpikir buku sejarah dan ensiklopedia terjemahan dengan tebal tak kurang dari 600 halaman kurang cocok untuk gadis seusiaku,

baiklah. Contoh saja sepupuku, Queen. Seperti namanya dia terlahir begitu menawan layaknya seorang ratu meskipun dulunya dia bocah manja nan menyebalkan tapi sejak memasuki dunia senior High School dia menjadi sangat berbeda,

aku ingat bagaimana lokernya yang dipenuhi amplop merah muda belum lagi setiap hari laci mejanya terisi cokelat atau beberapa tangkai mawar, yakin deh cukup sulit mendapat mawar dimusim dingin.

Seperti semalam, dihari terakhir tahun 2011 dengan langkah elegan dia mendatangi tempatku membaca-kau-taulah-buku sejarah dan ensiklopedia terjemahan dengan tebal tak kurang dari 600 halaman

"Sophie.." ujarnya manja, salah satu yang kusukai darinya. Queen membuatku merasa sedikit dewasa jika berada didekatnya

"..hem"

Queen mengambil posisi disebelahku lalu menggigit bawah bibirnya pelan, jangan tanyakan padaku betapa cantiknya dia hari ini, tubuhnya mungil dibalut mantel tebal berwarna soft pink, rambut coklat keemasannya terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sepucat salju dan bola mata biru yang diwariskan ibunya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut malam ini, pasti akan sangat asik lo.." bibir plum kemerahannya menekuk melukiskan senyuman yang dipastikan mampu membekukan aliran darah senior laki-laki di taman ini. Dan aku bicara kenyataan loh.

"maaf Queen.. aku lebih tertarik dengan diskon buku yang dibuka jam 8 malam, kau tau? Potongan 45% untuk karangan Will Hertz" ujarku antusias sementara Queen menampakan wajah-itu-sama-sekali-tidak-asik.

Selang beberapa detik raut Queen berganti cerah dengan datangnya seorang pemuda dengan mata cokelat kacang, dia membenarkan syal yang membelit lehernya sebelum tersenyum kepada kami,

"Hai girls.." sapanya ringan,

Queen berdiri dari tempatnya, dia menyibakkan butiran salju yang menghinggapi lengan mantel pemuda manik cokelat lalu tak lama terdengar kekehan kecil, siapapun bisa langsung tau bahwa mereka saling menyayangi.

"Aiden, sophie tetap keras kepala.. dia tidak mau ikut"

Aiden melirik kearahku, aiden tak jauh berbeda dengan Queen. Meski tidak sepopuler adik kembarnya yang terlahir jelita Paling tidak menurut penuturan Queen banyak senior perempuan kami yang bertingkah sok baik padanya untuk mendapat nomor ponsel Aiden.

"benarkah? Jangan seperti itu, pie"

Aku mendelik sedikit sebagaimana senggolan Queen mendarat pelan di lengan Aiden

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan salah satu nama makanan penutup.." tegur Queen

"tapi.. paman Jerome memanggilnya begitu" elak aiden membuatku gemas, perlu dicatat ya, ayah memanggilku 'sweety pie' Bukan 'pie' baiklah.. aku mulai berpikir untuk mengubah kebiasaan ayah mengingat umurku yang sudah mulai-ehm-remaja.

"well.. apa kau tidak kesepian?" ucap aiden kembali ke permasalahan

"tidak perlu khawatir, selama ini aku cukup asik dengan duniaku sendiri kok.." Aiden berdehem pelan, sedangkan Queen menaikan alis kanannya satu centi.

"kita sudah SMA , sepupuku" Queen masih berniat membujukku, tapi demi apapun deh aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk ikut party perayaan berganti tahun. Masih jelas di ingatanku tentang pesta ulang tahun sikembar semester lalu, aku benar-benar Cuma menjadi beban yang membuat masalah pada pesta mereka.

Ah pokonya keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak mau ikut.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok.. bersenang-senang lah" aku tersenyum ceria, lalu berdiri meninggalkan mereka, semakin cepat pergi semakin baik.

Singkat cerita aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan sekolah dan pulang ketika malam menjelang, beberapa kali ponselku berdering, kadang telepon kadang pesan singkat yang isinya tak jauh berbeda, penawaran ikut berpesta dari Queen.

Sampai waktu menunjukan jam setengah sepuluh malam aku baru berniat pulang kerumah-ah mansion-maksudku.

Banyak pejalan kaki sepertiku, tapi tentu saja dalam moment yang berbeda. Jika mereka berjalan dengan pasangan masing-masing, aku berjalan sendiri dengan membawa sekantong buku-buku tebal,

Langit hitam kota London diwarnai dentuman kembang api, suara bising parade serta kemeriahan tahun baru sedang merajai kota tempat dimana aku tumbuh.

Ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa pulang, mereka kini sedang bertahun baru di New York, Amerika serikat. Sedangkan paman Dennis, ayah sikembar juga tak jauh berbeda, beliau menemani nenekku di kota Wyndam, kurasa, merayakan tahun baru di pegunungan Alpen tidak begitu buruk, andai paman dennis mengajakku.

Aku berhenti berpikir sendiri ketika langkah capekku mencapai batasnya. Sedikit terengah-engah sudut mataku mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk meringkuk didepan gerbang mansion keluargaku.

Kulitnya lebih putih dari kulit Aiden tapi tidak sepucat kulit Queen, hidung kecilnya memerah.. mungkin karena kedinginan, mata cokelat hazelnya melirikku datar lalu tak lama memalingkan wajahnya. Dasar tidak sopan.

"siapa dia?" tanyaku pada penjaga keamanan yang sedang membukakan gerbang untukku

"dia tersesat, itu katanya.. mungkin dia mengikuti parade dan melupakan ayah ibunya" terang yang kemudian mengamit bawaanku

"siapa kau, bocah?" bocah itu mendengus, meniupkan asap disekitar wajahnya

"Mark, Marcus."

"kau tersesat?"

bocah itu mengangguk lambat,

"aku sedang menunggu di jemput.." suaranya bergetar, pasti sudah lama dia di luar.

"mau masuk? Kau bisa menunggu orang tuamu sambil minum cokelat hangat bersamaku"

Bocah mendongakan kepalanya lalu melirikku kemudian dia menunduk lagi, apakah wajahku benar-benar buruk rupa sampai-sampai seorang bocah saja enggan melihatku.

"namaku Josephine, panggil aku sophie.."

Dia menimbang-nimbang ragu, sejenak matanya kembali jelalatan ke ujung jalan dan akhirnya dia berdiri.

"boleh aku menginap? Sepertinya.. sepertinya.. mereka akan terlambat menjemputku"

aku mengangguk cepat, kuraih tangan mungilnya yang terasa dingin di genggamanku. Aku bodoh atau apa aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bersikap baik pada bocah ini, hanya itu.

"Josy.. hey Josy.." bibirku mengatup, pemuda tampan itu duduk diatas ranjangku seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.. tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil berubah menjadi pemuda dalam waktu semalam.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, ini seperti novel fantasy yang sering dibaca Queen, buku fiksi yang berisi goblin, elf, spritle dan makhluk ajaib lainnya.

"..kau.." aku mengacungkan jariku kewajahnya, "bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi sebesar ini? Makhluk apa kau?!" teriakku frustasi

"aku, utusan langit.. harusnya aku sampai di planet EXO, tapi salah berteleportasi dan nyasar kesini.."

"tu-tunggu.. planet apa kau bilang? EXO?!" dia mengangguk lemah, amarahku memuncak " dengar ya tuan aneh, tak ada planet yang bernama EXO di galaksi ini" tandasku emosi

"Ada! Kau saja yang tidak tau" otakku mendidih, enak saja! Dia belum tau siapa aku. beraninya menghina peraih medali olimpiade sains, geografi dan astronomi.

"..lalu.. tadi malam.. siapa bocah laki-laki berwajah manis yang minum cokelat panas, mandi bersama, dan menonton kembang api bersamaku?!"

Pemuda itu mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas kepalanya,

"aku menjadi besar begini, karenamu.. bukannya tadi malam kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"APAA?!"

Brak!

Pintu kamarku ngejeblak, menampilkan sosok Queen yang memakai piyama bermotif strawberry, rambutnya terurai sedikit berantakan tapi tetap saja-ehm-cantik.

Menurutku ekspresi Queen sedikit berlebihan, mulutnya terbuka lebar sementara matanya melotot tapi dengan refleks cepat Aiden yang datang berjalan dibelakang Queen menutup mata gadis itu dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Wajah aiden memerah menahan malu.

"SOPHIE, APA YANG DILAKUKAN PEMUDA TAK BERBUSANA ITU DIKAMARMUU!"

Aku mati kutu, mematung ditempatku berdiri, aku menoleh sedikit ketempat pemuda aneh itu duduk, dengan santainya ia mengupil, Oh My Godness! Terkutuklah kau!

"Queen, kembali kekamar, mandi sana!" perintah Aiden pada adik kembarnya, Ish. Aiden benar-benar semena-mena.

"..Dan kau! Siapapun kau, Ikut aku! kupinjamkan pakaian untukmu" Aiden melengos melewatiku menarik lengan pemuda jadi-jadian keluar dari sarangku

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku cengo

"Cuci wajahmu!" bentak Aiden padaku seraya mengacungkan jarinya membentuk angka satu, heran deh. Aku kan lebih tua dua bulan darinya kenapa dia juga semena-mena padaku.

Tidak menunggu tahun baru gajah datang aku segera kekamar mandi, melaksanakan perintah Aiden, membasuh mukaku dengan air hangat yang mengucur dari kran.

Oke, aku memang tidak secantik Queen ataupun seramah Aiden, tapi aku lebih jenius dari mereka. Yap. Benar! Aku harus menyelsaikan masalah ini sebelum Mom, Dad ataupun paman Dennis pulang,

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan ceramah Dad yang panjangnya melebihi buyut dari buyut sungai Nil membanjiri telinga mungilku,

Kupatut wajah yang tercermin didepanku, wajahku sendiri.

Wajahku memang biasa saja tapi terlihat bersinar, benar-benar bersinar, semakin bersinar.

Hah? Bersinar?

Aaaaaa..

Apa lagi sekarang?

GEDUBRAK!

"Awww.." pekikku lirih dengan mata yang masih tertutup karena sinar yang menyilaukan,

"Awwwh"

Heh? Suara siapa itu? Aduh demi buku karangan Will Hertz jilid 4, tolong aku Tuhan..

"S-siapa kau?"

Kusipitkan mata, menelisik wajah asing yang kira-kira berada 12 centi diatasku, wajahnya tampan juga.

Aku mengerjap sekali

Dia tersenyum menyesal

Aku mengerjap lagi

"Maaf nona" S-Suara pria?

"Berdiri! Jangan menindih tubuhku!"

Ya Ampun, hari pertama ditahun 2012 dan aku sudah sangat sial, percayalah tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk selain mendapati pemuda jadi-jadian diranjangmu dan ditambah berbicara dengan pemuda aneh yang muncul dari cermin kamar mandimu,

Hah? Muncul dari cermin?! Semoga aku bisa pinsan sekarang.

"Maaf.. Eum.."

Pemuda aneh itu menggaruk rambut gelapnya, pakaiannya sangat aneh, celananya lebar dan kedodoran, bajunya tak berlengan ditambah helaian kain yang seperti selendang membelit lehernya, aku seperti sedang melihat tokoh pendekar dikomik Wuzhu favorite Aiden.

"..Jadi siapa kau?!" tanyaku seraya memicingkan mata membuat ekspresi seganas mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu susah payah begitu, sebenarnya wajahmu itu sudah cukup menyeramkan kok,"

What the..?

Jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"..eum.. aku tidak sehebat itu nona"

Tuhkan, benar-benar ada ya makhluk metagenesis seperti ini? Meskipun wajahnya asing tapi suaranya beratnya cukup bersahabat.

"..eum.. kau tertarik padaku nona?"

Dasar tengil, menyebalkan. tapi menawan juga sih.

"Aku memang menawan nona"

"Hya! Jangan asal membaca pikiranku!" teriakku emosi, bisa dipastikan kerutan diwajahku bertambah empat kali lipat.

"Namaku KAI"

Huh! Siapa yang tanya?!

"untuk informasi saja, nona" dia tersenyum lagi, dan sumpah demi buku karangan Will Hertz jilid 5, aku kaget sekaget kagetnya ketika lagi-lagi pintu kamar mandiku terbuka lebar menampakan seorang..eum.. yang jelas bukan manusia lah, hya! Markus.

"sudah kuduga, kenapa lama sekali sih." Rutuk pemuda jadi-jadian itu kesal, bibirnya manyun dan sebagai informasi saja ya, saat ini dia sudah memakai setelan kemeja dan celana yang kuyakin milik Aiden.

"Jangan mengeluh" balas sipendekar eh maksudku pemuda bernama KAI tadi,

"tunggu dulu.. tunggu dulu.. Sophie, jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan dua pemuda sekaligus dalam kamarmu?"

Aiden menyusup masuk kekamar mandiku, menatapku layaknya seorang terdakwa kasus pencurian Bank.

"Aiden.. jangan tanyakan padaku," kataku sembari melipat tangan meminta ampunan.

"Kenalkan, aku KAI dari planet EXO, aku datang menjemput si Bintang ini" ujarnya ramah sementara Aiden masih memandangnya curiga, tidak salah memang, mengingat banyaknya tindakan kriminal dinegara ini.

Hey, 'si Bintang' katanya? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'si Bintang'

"Jangan panggil aku Bintang, aku punya nama" ralat marcus, kepalaku lagi-lagi berputar-putar, ini bahkan lebih rumit ketimbang soal phytagoras yang membuat Queen mual-mual setiap 2 menit sekali.

"kau? Bintang?" Marcus menganggukkan kepalanya patuh menambah raut curiga diwajah Aiden

"Dengar ya tuan jadi-jadian, bintang adalah benda langit yang memilki bobot 400-500 ton, berbahan batu galaksi megalit dan tempatnya berjuta-juta kilometer diatas langit"

Tiga orang ditempat ini serempak melongo mendengar penjelasanku, ck.

"aku adalah sparkyu dari gugus sparkle, aku ditugasi ke planet EXO, dan penjelasanmu mengenai batu galaksi megalit itu tidak salah.. jika aku sampai di planet EXO aku akan menjadi batu, untungnya.. aku dibumi hehe"

Dan sekarang giliranku yang melongo mendengar penjelasan super duper tidak ilmiah dari bibir sensual markus, aish! Apa aku baru saja menyebut bibir sensual? Hya!

"saatnya pergi mark,"

Pemuda pendekar bernama Kai melirik Mark yang ternyata sedang melihatku, eh?

"Josy.. terima kasih banyak" suara parau nan lembut milik mark terdengar seperti lagu penutup acara reality show setiap jam 4 sore,

Dan tanpa permisi dia mengecup pipi kananku singkat aku sempat mendengar Aiden terpekik dan ada degupan aneh yang mengintimidasi saluran kerja organ vital didalam tubuhku.

"sampai jumpa, makhluk bumi" ucap Kai seraya tersenyum hampir menyeringai, cahaya menyilaukan memenuhi tiap mili kamar mandiku,

….

….

Mereka lenyap,

Oh Tuhan.. Demi buku karangan Will Hertz jilid 5 bisakah aku pinsan sekarang?

End.


End file.
